Kittens grow up
by RosemaryTavington
Summary: He has known her family all his life, and her since birth, his little kitten. The youngest and only female of her feral siblings. Ever since she was a tiny baby they had a special bond. But now she's all grown up and for one night it's his task to keep her safe… Just one night… How hard can it be to control himself around her, right? … Right? VICTOR/OC Rated M for lemons.
1. Not your kid sister

**AN: Welcome dear readers. This is NOT a complete story. It is simply a one shot which accidentally turned into two/three chapters :-p  
**

* * *

"I'm sorry you're stuck with me" Alex said as she turned her head towards Victor and pouted.

"I'm not" he winked at her "I love spending time with you kitten, you know that".

She frowned and made a sarcastic face at him "Really? Is that why I've not seen you in like four years Victor?".

"I told you, I have my reasons for that, I was in France and-"

"Yeah yeah" she interrupted "It's confidential and you can't tell me blablabla secrets blablabla SHIELD missions".

He chuckled and patted her head playfully "If you already know everything, I guess I don't need to explain".

She sighed and leaned back to rest her head against in his big hand "I'm really happy to finally spend time together again. I honestly hope that after tonight, you will not disappear from my life for another 4 years Victor Creed" she spoke sharply as she looked him in the eyes with a stern glare.

"I won't" he answered in his deep voice.

He growled internally. Being around her was harder than ever now that she was all grown up. But he simply had to control his inner beast. They always had a special band and he knew it would break her little heart if he would abandon her like that again. Although she had no idea it was for her own good. But from now on he simply had to try harder. He would ask Jimmy for advice, or her brother. But whatever he did, he could never leave her like that again.

Both him and Jimmy had known her family for literally ages. Her father Leo was about their age and in his life time he had produced about 10 feral children. 9 boys and 1 girl. Only two of them were left. Her brother Alcide and Alex herself. She was now 19 and he remembered quite clearly when he first held her as a baby. She simply wouldn't stop crying until Leo gave her to Victor. She had looked up at him curiously and made a silly baby sound, then fell asleep in his arms. He loved her at first sight.

Through the years they spent a lot of time together. But he dreaded seeing her more and more as she grew up. As she became more female-like and started to develop curves, even giving of certain scents she couldn't control. And so since she was 15 he started to make excuses why he couldn't come by anymore. He bought a house in France and stayed there. He hated himself for it. Though the man in him could easily wave away these absurd feelings for a girl of 15. But his inner animal didn't care. His inner animal smelled a female feral and a beautiful one at that. The fact that he cared for her as a man, and that his inner animal wanted her on a whole different level, was a very bad combination.

Alex lived with her last remaining brother now. They didn't even know any of the other siblings. The older brothers and her parents had been wiped out by sentinels quite soon after her birth. So Alcide had taken care of her. Their father had been far over 200 years when he died, just like their mother. The children they had together, had all been produced long before the youngest two. Alcide was now almost hitting 50 and Alex was 19. Thanks to the healing factor her brother still looked around 30 and Alex would stop aging between now and 6 years also.

"Don't get me wrong, I am so happy you're here Victor, but I don't really see why I need a babysitter though".

"Alcide has information on a sentinel that's been spotted in this area and he would go crazy if it would get to you".

She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up with pouted lips "Would you go crazy if something happened to me?".

_Those fucking plump lips… would feel so good around my…_

He growled "You know the answer to that kitten. Both me and Jimmy would miss you. So that's why I'm here. To make sure nothing happens to you while they are out killing that thing together with those obnoxious X-men".

She cuddled up to him some more "But you know… if we were out there also… they would stand a much better chance because there would be more people to fight that thing".

He highly doubted that, since the only thing he would be able to look out for was her and not so much the sentinel or whoever the fuck was standing in its way.

He chuckled darkly "Kitten, you're not going to convince me to take you outside and into the fight. So forget it. Besides, I can't stand those X-men. They are more Jimmy's folks".

She sighed "Fine, then maybe I can convince you to do something else for fun?" she asked playfully, not at all aware of the effect her presumptuous tone had on him.

_Oh… kitten… I'll do something fun with you… just ask me and I will do any fucking thing you want me to do to you._

"What's that?" he mumbled, irritated with himself for getting so turned on just by being around her.

"Let's get a pizza somewhere".

"Not happening little girl, you ain't going anywhere tonight, that's what I'm here for. To make sure you stay in until Jimmy and Alcide come back to let us know it's all safe out there".

She turned around and stared into his gleaming eyes "What if I would open the door and make a run for it?" she winked playfully at him.

He brought his face close to hers and flashed his canines "I would hunt you down and catch you in 10 seconds little girl".

Alex chuckled and leaned back into the couch again.

"Fine, can we order pizza then?" she asked in defeat.

He nodded "Go for it. Pepperoni".

"Extra pepperoni!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled "You still do that hm? You used to do that ever since you had your first pizza".

She gave him a bright smile. She remembered it. Ever since she was 8 years old, Victor would take her to Paul's Pizza Palace and she could choose whatever pizza she liked. But all she was interested in was pepperoni and more pepperoni.

"So what else do you wanna do for fun tonight?" she asked innocently.

_Your sweet virgin pussy is what I wanna do tonight, all night…_

He snarled at himself.

"Everything okay?" she asked with those big brown eyes wide open again.

"Yeah, be right back, gotta take a piss. Order the pizza's will you".

* * *

_**Two hours earlier**_

"Alex, come down here, James and Victor are here" Alcide called upstairs.

"I know that, I can smell them you know!" she called back as she looked outside the window at the two feral men walking up to the house.

Her heart was beating like crazy. She had not seen Victor in what seemed to be ages. Sure they talked over the phone all the time and texted more than enough, but it had been at least 4 years since she had really hugged him and got to spend some time with him like they used to. And she had missed him like crazy. He used to be her best friend and when he suddenly stopped coming by their house, she had often wondered if she wasn't worthy enough to make time for.

She looked herself over in the mirror nervously. Did she look okay? Maybe she should've braided her hair? Was this summer dress too cute? Maybe it made her look like a child… No time to change now anyway. Should she have put on some make up?

_Wait, since when do I care so much about how I look? This is ridiculous!_

She shook the thoughts off her and let out a long deep breath. She looked fine. The dress was cute but not too cute. She didn't need make up because she had nothing to cover up. Besides, Victor and James had known her for years. They wouldn't give a damn.

Before she opened up her bedroom door she changed her mind and turned around again. Okay, a little red lipstick never hurt anyone. Besides it looked totally cute with her flaming red hair.

Her heart was beating in her throat as she walked downstairs and could see Victor and Jimmy standing in the hallway.

Alex practically flew into Victor's arms as soon as he noticed her and gave him a long hug. It was a good thing he was built the way he was, cuz Alex practically choked him. Then she quickly hugged Jimmy and then Victor again for a long time.

"I can't believe you're both here!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Then why does he get two hugs and I only get one hm?" James Logan teased.

"I see you every month and I just saw you last week Jimmy. Haven't seen this one in four years" she said as she turned to Victor and hugged up to him again.

He smirked and returned her hug "How are you kitten?".

Alex let go him but remained very close.

"I'm good. And you?" she returned the question.

He nodded "Fine".

James and Alcide had already started their own conversation about the sentinel and walked off to the kitchen.

Alex hardly noticed, she only had eye for Victor who hadn't changed a bit over the last 4 years.

She on the other hand… had changed quite a lot in his eyes. He ran a hand through her thick red hair as he looked her up and down. "You've grown up" he stated as his eyes wandered further down. The dress was cute but he wished she would've warn a fucking cardigan so there wouldn't be so much bare skin and cleavage. And did she really have to wear that seductive red lipstick?

"Yeah, growing up is something which often happens between the age of 15 and 19… You know, those ages when I've not seen you around at all" she cynically replied.

He sighed and pulled her into another hug "Missed you too kitten, now stop being a brat about it".

"Oh I'm not done being a brat about this Victor. I've missed you like crazy and my wrath will come down on you like cold rain" she joked as she put her arms around his big form to enjoy the hug fully.

* * *

_**Back to present**_

"That pizza was so good" Alex mumbled as her head rested on Victor's lap.

Victor was sitting on the couch with Alex lying down in his lap. Something she used to do since she was little. His hand slowly moved through her long hair, combing out the knots. Sometimes her hand would wander over his upper leg and he would clench his teeth in agony. Her touch simply felt too good. She was so soft and cuddly, it was hard not to just throw his head back and run his hands all over her body, every part of her body.

"I'm going swimming" she suddenly said as she got up from the couch.

"Not the outside pool" Victor stated "Only inside".

"Oh c'mon in's in my own back yard, nothing will happen".

Victor raised his eyebrows and looked at her sternly. "Alex. Did I stutter?".

She dropped her head "No Victor… You did not stutter" she answered slowly "Fine, the inside pool it is. Are you coming with me?".

He wanted to say yes. He wanted to be in that pool with her. But it was a dumb fucking idea if she was to stay intact so he could face Alcide in the morning.

"No you go" he answered.

And so Victor was not surprised when he found her in the outside pool 10 minutes later. He slowly strolled around the pool with Alex in it as she mischievously laughed at him without saying a word.

"So" he mused in his dark voice "I did not stutter. Nor do I speak French… So how come you are in this pool?".

"Wow really?" Alex gasped "Four years in France and you still don't speak French? Might as well come back here and live with us".

He halted in his steps and stared at her "Alex. Get your cute little butt out of that pool and go inside".

"No" she grinned, her beautiful face filled with mischief.

He growled "And why not?".

"Because you won't join me and swimming alone is boring".

It was very hard to pretend to be angry with this little kitten.

"Alex… go inside".

"Will you swim with me if I obey?".

"I have no swimming trunks".

"I call bullshit" she blurted out "You can wear one of Alcide's. We always used to swim together and you would always do that so-"

"Fine" he grunted "Now go inside".

"No problem mister Creed" she mocked as she pushed herself up on the edge of the pool.

Victor slowly looked her over as she wringed out her hair and walked inside the house. He mentally beat himself up. It wasn't even midnight yet and he was already bursting out of his pants. Maybe he should just tell her how this feral things works so she could take it easy...

No, it would freak her out. He would just have to gain some fucking control over himself and this situation.

* * *

"Remember how I taught you to swim kitten?".

She swam in circles around him "Of course I remember" Alex swam up to him from behind and put her arms around his neck "I didn't want to learn because I just wanted to hang around your neck like this and make you swim for me".

Victor chuckled "Yeah I remember that. You were already stubborn back then".

She smiled sadly as she held on to him. She never really bought the whole 'Gotta stay in France for work' story. They never had a problem with each other and still she had a gut feeling that he stayed away from her for his own reasons he wouldn't tell her. And that they had something to do with her.

Alex bit her lips as she held onto him "Victor. What was the real reason you stayed away for so long?"

He sighed slowly as he swam around a little with her on his back "I told you kitten. It had to do with work and I'm not allowed to tell you".

Swimming around with her was the only way to ignore her entire body was wrapped around his. For Alex this might have been totally innocent, for him it was mind numbing. It drove him fucking mad.

"I just feel like-" she paused for a second as "You're not being entirely honest with me".

Victor stopped moving through the water as Alex let go of his neck to swim around him. She stared at him intensely, he could see a flash of pain in her eyes. That little bit of pain was a knife in his gut. If only she knew…

Alex pressed two fingers into his neck and cocked her head.

"What are you doing kitten?".

"Checking your pulse to see if your nervous. Your heart is racing like mad Victor. So I guess I was right and you are being dishonest with me".

"You should be working for the CIA" he tried to joke it off.

It didn't work, she continued to stare at him, waiting for an explanation.

If only she knew why his heart was racing.

He sighed and ran his hands over his face, when he opened his eyes she was still staring at him intensely.

"Alex" he whispered with clenched teeth "There is one other motive why I've not been able to visit the last 4 years. But you have to trust me that it's in your own best interest that you don't know this. Do you trust me Alex?".

She looked down at the water and chewed her lip as she thought about it.

"Don't do that" Victor said as he slowly touched her lips "You're breaking the skin".

She smiled and looked back up at him "Of course I trust you".

He smiled slowly.

"But will you ever tell me? Like… one day when it's safe to tell me?".

He nodded "I will. I promise".

Alex was satisfied with that answer. She moved forward and put her arms around his neck as she hugged her body against his. He closed his eyes as he inhaled her scents. This was gonna be one long fucking night.

"You know I would go crazy if anything ever happened to you" he spoke in a raspy voice as he slowly moved his hands over her bare back "I would do anything to protect you kitten. You're so precious to me" and when he realized how that must have sounded, he thought of a way to turn things around "You're like my baby sister" he added quickly in a poor attempt to convince himself.

Alex removed her head from his shoulder and slowly licked her lips as she smirked at Victor. She let go of him and turned around to swim away from him. Once she reached the side of the pool she pushed herself up and got out. Before she walked out she turned around and stared at him "But I'm not your little sister Victor" she spoke softly.

It sounded so seductive, it drove him mad when she turned around and walked out. He eyed her perfect little figure in the skimpy bikini. The perfect round ass sticking out, her hips swaying slightly as she walked off. Long hair falling over her back. What the fuck was she playing at?!

_Little bitch is in heat, fuck her… fuck her good… make her yours…_

He inhaled sharply and shook the animal-like thoughts away. If only he could control his inner beast like Jimmy could. Cuz Alcide would have his fucking head if he wouldn't be able to control himself around the kid sister.

* * *

**AN: I named her brother 'Alcide' because I always picture Alcide from True Blood when I think of Alex's big brother.**

I just wanna say one more time that this will not be a story, just a one-shot that suddenly came to me. Of course I can always add more chapters after I'm done and I get another idea or maybe one of you guys has an idea that you'd like me to work out. A one-shot in a one-shot lol. Something like: "What would happen if... *you fill it in*"


	2. You need to be sure

"What movie do you wanna watch Victor?" she asked every so innocently when he came into the living room.

"Anything really" he shrugged as he sat down on the big couch.

At least she was decently dressed this time. Not so much skin showing like when he first entered the house a few hours ago. This time she was wearing a long white morning robe so he couldn't see anything really. And he prayed to whatever was out there that she was wearing even more clothes underneath it.

She laughed suddenly, a welcome sound to his ears.

"Look at this" she said as she turned around with a certain DVD box in her hand "Remember I always made you watch this when I won a bet and got to choose the movie".

He grinned at her, she was holding Beauty and the Beast in her left hand "Yeah I remember you little minx. I've seen that shit for like 128 times".

"Really!?" she gasped and laughed "That many times?!".

"I counted" he grumbled.

She bit her lip and gave him the cutest look ever.

"No" he simply stated determinedly "We are not watching that shit. You're a grown woman now, pick something suitable for your age".

"Aww Victor please" she cocked her head and used her big eyes on him "Please, please, please, for old time sake?".

He smiled grimly at her and decided that what happened in the pool must have been a misunderstanding. She wasn't coming onto him. Alex wouldn't do that. His Alex wouldn't do that. She was cute, funny, nerdy and all that. Not seductive or aware of her sex appeal.

"You know you have like 4 years to make up for" she pressed on "You owe me this Victor".

He sighed and stared at her beautiful face "Do you even want to watch it or do you simply wish to torment me?".

She giggled "Little bit of both? You do deserve the punishment Victor".

_I'll give you punishment…_

"Give me two other options and let me choose" he bargained.

She shrugged "Fine" then she turned around to take two more DVD boxes from the cabinet "You may also choose one of these: the entire Twilight saga or 'The Notebook'".

He growled "You.. are… such a little traitorous-"

"So what's it gonna be?" she asked with the brightest smile ever.

"Just put it on" he grumbled, knowing he had again fallen victim to one of her schemes.

She would never admit it to him, but this was actually her favorite movie. No matter how old she got, she would never stop loving this particular Disney love story.

* * *

_**Later that night**_

The bed smelled of her. He didn't understand, this used to be his bed whenever he stayed the night at their house. It was a guest room but only Victor ever used it. But he hadn't been here for over 4 years. Why did the bed smell like her?

_Brain must be fucking with me, it can't be the bed, her smell is just on me probably._

A soft knock on the door broke his thoughts.

"Victor, can I sleep here? I'm not feeling very well" she spoke softly as she stood in the doorway, still wearing her long morning robe. He quickly checked that he was at least still wearing boxers. Thank fuck he did.

"Sure come in" he mumbled a little taken back "What's wrong kitten?".

"Just, you know" she looked down as she fidgeted with her hands "A few days from now I think I'll be having my female problems".

He frowned "Female problems? And there's a reason you can't say the word 'period' around me?".

She laughed softly "I thought it would make you uncomfortable, being a guy and all".

He snorted "You honestly think the blood coming from your uterus every month makes me uncomfortable? You know how many people I slaughter in one month kitten?".

She laughed louder this time "Yes Victor, you brag about it every time we speak on the phone". _  
_  
"Good, well, the way I see it is like this: you're not pregnant so I'm happy".

_And when times comes, I'll be more than willing to impregnate you with my seed little kitten  
Shut the fuck up you fucking animal_

She took off the robe and Victor frustratingly ran both hands over his head as he coughed loudly. She wasn't wearing more than a tank top and some black panties. Sure, when she was little they would do this all the time but that was different. That wasn't inapropriate... this was...  
_  
She is too innocent  
_  
Alex quickly hopped into bed and covered herself with blankets as she curled up to Victor "This is nice" she whispered "Just like old times when I couldn't sleep or didn't feel well".

He chuckled "Yeah, old times when you used to eat too much ice cream and then became too nauseas to sleep".

"And you used to rub my belly until I felt better. It always worked you know" she said as she slowly placed her palm on his bare chest right where his heart was. It was racing again.

"Maybe if I rub your back, the pain will go away" he whispered back into her ear.

It was the only thing he could think of to make her turn around and avoid her feeling how fucking hard he was for her. The way she was cuddled up to him right now, was way too close. She only had to move her leg 2 inches and she would stroke past his throbbing hard cock.

"That would be so nice" she mused as she got up and in one swift move took off the tank top. He held his breathe for several moments.

At least she was wearing a fucking bra, he thought in relieve when she turned around and lay flat on her belly.

He threw back the covers a bit and leaned on one elbow as he laid down next to her. His brain fucked with him hard as he slowly started to rub her lower back. It was hard not to stare at her perfectly round ass sticking up.

"Hmmm" she moaned deeply, a sweet sound to his ears and it definitely didn't help in the process of getting his cock down.

_Only one thing is gonna bring my cock down, and that's fucking this sweet little pussy at least 5 times before morning comes.  
Shut the fuck up, I can control this, am not some animal.  
You are exactly some animal and so is she. She fucking wants it. She knows exactly what she's doing._

"So how is college life treating you kitten?" he asked to mask the conversation going on in his head.

"Oh you know, it's going really well. I'm almost done and I'll probably do my master somewhere else. Haven't decided where I'll go for that".

"Still getting straight A's?"

She chuckled "Nope. I scored an 85% on one of my exams the other week".

"Awww, how disappointed you must have been" he mocked her a little "So... uhm... Haven't you ever met a decent guy in that place kitten? I mean, you don't seem to date at all. Does that seem healthy to you? Or do you just keep that from me?".

She moaned as she enjoyed the touch of his hand rubbing her lower back "I would tell you Victor. I tell you verything. But my mind isn't really on that sort of stuff".

"All work and no fun hm?".

"Something like that" she shrugged it off.

Truth was that she had had a big fucking crush on Victor ever since…. Well she couldn't remember when it started. But she had been very ashamed of it and hoped that he wouldn't be able to smell her out whenever he came around. He never seemed to be with anyone, at least he never brought anyone over and she was thankful for that. It would have gutted her. Her true feelings about him were a lot stronger than she cared to admit to herself, let along anyone else. And they had only grown stronger over the years.

"What about you?" she asked in curiosity "I never see you with anyone. Aren't you ever gonna settle down?".

He grinned and continued to massage her lower back, drawing soft circles with his fingertips "I'm not really the settling down kinda guy. And most women annoy the fuck outta me".

Alex laughed softly "I always thought you to be kind of sexist".

"Sexist? Me?" he asked in fake surprise.

"Yeah you" Alex teased him as she laughed heartily "Your perfect mate would be a mute or someone who's tongue you cut out personally".

_My perfect mate is you_

She made him laugh, always did. But he wondered…

"Why did you use the word 'mate' instead of woman?".

Alex stayed quiet for a couple of seconds "Jimmy told me some stuff about ferals which Alcide obviously never wanted me to know or something".

"I see" Victor replied briskly. It didn't suit him that Jimmy also had a close connection with his little kitten. His brother had at least been able to come around and see her for the last 4 years. Jimmy could control himself but for Victor it was pure torture. But it had been in Alex' best interest.

"Can I ask you something Victor?" Alex asked as she turned around to face Victor and lie on her back.

"Anything" he said as he withdrew his hand from her warm flesh.

She quickly grasped his wrist "My belly also hurts" she softly said as she placed his big hand on her lower stomach.

Victor almost choked up but quickly regained self-control. At least she was still not able to feel how hard his cock was when she was lying down like this. Nor could she see it since he was on his side with his lower half covered with blankets.

"What's true about female ferals dying without a mate?" she asked as she moved her hips a little.

Her legs slowly moved up to push away the blankets covering her bare legs. As her feet slowly removed the covers, his eyes lingered down her perfectly toned bare legs and back up to her face again. Pausing inevitably when his eyes caught her perfect D-cups sticking out.

He slowly licked is lips. He had to get her out of his room. Alcide was going to fucking kill him. Alcide being one of the few who actually knew how and he was strong enough to do the job.

"Victor?" she asked again "Do you know what's true about that?".

Alex moved her body only slightly and his hand automatically wandered 1 inch further down her stomach. He was right under her belly button now, still caressing it until the pain would subside, like the old days…

He cleared his throat "I won't lie to you kitten, it's true. Female ferals are in danger since mostly younger feral males cannot control themselves around them. And even if you never run into one of those ferals… You might not survive the last feral cycle which comes around the age of 25 unless you are claimed by your mate"."Claimed by my mate?" she asked as her body shifted again, replacing his hand even lower, this time touching the border of her panties.

He inhaled sharply "Yeah, another male feral can be your mate, but it's forever, so you need to really think about that kinda stuff kitten".

"But, what does 'claimed' mean?"

His eyes shot up from her stomach to meet her dark preying eyes "To fuck" he spoke quite sternly "Once you fuck a male feral, you are claimed and it will be forever".

"But…" she looked up at him "What if I never get a mate?"._  
_  
He grinned down at her "We will find you a mate kitten. Don't worry".

She stayed quiet and continued to look at him with that killer stare he would not be able to bare much longer. Her hips shifted again.

"But what if he doesn't me?" she asked nervously.

He scoffed "You fucking kiddin' me?".

She bit her lower lip, swallowed hard and debated herself if she had the guts to tell him…

"But Victor" she whispered as her hand reached for her chest "What if I think I already found my mate?" her small hand lingered on his chest where she could feel his heart beat "But he's been avoiding me for the last 4 years?".

His eyes caught hers at once. His heart skipped a beat right there and then. Internally his animal roared with dominance. Externally they both remained quiet for a long time as they stared into each other's eyes.

So he picked up the signs just perfectly. His little kitten was not so little anymore and she wanted something only he could give her. She wanted _him_.

She moved her feet up a little so her knees were angled 90 degrees as she grinded against his hand. He looked down at her as he played with the seam of her black panties. Alex licked her lips and bit them in agony. If he didn't touch her down there soon, she would die.

Victor smirked at her, neither of them saying a word as he slowly lowered his hand a few inches to feel her center. Alex instantly let out a moan, closed her eyes and grinded hard against his hand.

The fire within her seemed to settle down a little as he slowly rubbed her center on the outside of her panties. She moaned and threw her head around as he continued to torture her slowly. His index finger hooked around the fabric of her underwear. He pealed it from the skin so he could reach her bare flesh.

Alex groaned as his finger touched her bare flesh. She was absolutely dripping for him. She panted and tried to lay still, but his touch was too much for her. She threw her head back and Victor slowly started to kiss her neck. Biting her, sucking on the flesh and continuing to caress her soaking wet folds and clit. His tongue trailed along her neck and his teeth scratched it slightly.

She didn't know what to do with herself. One hand was ripping into the sheets as the other desperately grasped Victors arm.

"This the first time anyone touches you down there kitten?" he whispered seductively into her ear.

He already knew the answer. "Yes" she gasped out.

"Good" he mused "I don't want anyone touching what's mine" he said as he slowly tore through her panties and discarded the material on the floor.

Victor got rid of his boxers as he slowly climbed on top of her. He couldn't wait until their naked bodies would be all up in each other. But he wanted to make this real nice for his kitten, so with everything he had, he controlled himself. It was hard, extremely hard.

Alex felt his warm lips on the side of her neck, his hands on her back, pressing her against his chest, his legs stroking against her legs, she even felt the tip of his cock touching her clit. She moaned when his hard on touched her. She wanted to feel him inside of her, ramming deep inside.

She wrapped her legs around him as her hands were all over his chest and back. Victor slowly licked along her neck and placed soft bites on sensitive spots. He moved up and suddenly caught her lips with his. She kissed him passionately, wildly almost. She had dreamt of this moment for years.

And so had he, against better judgment, he had wanted her for years. He kissed her hard and dominated her mouth completely. It was his, all his and it would be his forever.

Alex grinded her hips against him, feeling his cock slide along her soaking wet folds. Victor groaned loudly, he wouldn't be able to take it slow if she kept this up. Alex wasn't thinking about slow, she wasn't thinking about much at all except how it would feel to have him inside of her. To have their bodies become one like she had fantasized about pretty much every day for the last few years.

His lips trailed a path down her neck, his tongue teased her nipple and made its way down her stomach, leaving soft scrapings around her belly button. His big hands pushed her legs wide open. She felt the tip of his thumbs stroke past her wet folds and she gasped as she clenched her teeth. His teasing was driving her wild.

He opened her up completely and when his tongue flicked against her clit, she screamed his name. It satisfied him how she panted and moaned for him. He slowly tormented her center with his tongue, tasting her juices as he stroked her legs slowly. She smelled and tasted fucking delicious.

Alex had a hard time lying still with his mouth between her legs. The sheets were pretty much ripped but neither of them cared for it. Victor moved back up and kissed her again deeply. Alex instantly started grinding against him again, making it very clear that his cock could not be inside her fast enough.

"Kitten" he whispered as his gaze locked with hers "You need to be sure" he panted, his heart racing like mad for her "This is forever".

She moaned in pure agony "Victor please, I've wanted this for years".

Alex grinded against him again and her hand slowly stroked along his hard cock. Victor growled and clenched his teeth, her touch was too much for him.

He slit his cock through her wet folds several times "This is gonna hurt my little kitten, and you're gonna scream for me" he growled softly into her ear as he rammed forward.

He slid right up to her barrier and didn't stop for a second when she screamed. He pushed forward, all the way inside her as she cried out in pain. He slowly withdrew so only the tip of his cock was inside as he looked over her face and grinned "Told ya it would hurt. That's what happens to little girls who seduce bad men".

He kissed her roughly and she clasped around his neck "Do it again!" she panted heavily "I need to feel you inside me, _now_".

After a moment of surprise he rammed forward again as Alex yelped, then again and again. Then he fucked her slowly for a long time, trying not to hurt her too much, as he kissed her. Alex loved it when his manhood made her cry out in pain. Most of the pain had subsided now anyway and all she felt was the pleasure of her mate inside her, filling her as her walls clenched around his rock hard cock.

"I'm sorry I hurt you kitten" Victor whispered.

She looked at him mischievously "I liked it".

"The pain?" he asked.

She nodded slowly "I liked the pain".

He increased his speed as he continuously pushed in and out of his new mate "So you like pain little girl?" he mused sardonically "Turn around on all fours" he demanded.

Alex quickly did as he said, she got up on all fours and arched her back as she looked around to catch Victor's intense stare "What are you doing?" she asked, suddenly a little bit scared of what was to come.

"Don't worry" he said as he played with her clit "I'm gonna give you something you'll really enjoy".

Alex moaned as his fingers teased her pussy and she rested her head in the pillows. Suddenly she felt his cock sliding into her from behind and she groaned heavily in pleasure. He was even deeper inside her now.

Victor reached for her head and entangled all of her hair with one hand as his other held onto her waist. "So you think you like it rough little one?" he moaned as he increased his speed once again, ramming into her with great force.

Alex was groaning loudly in both pleasure and pain and her sounds were turning Victor on even more. He continued to fuck her like an animal as her tight little snatch almost milked him. He roared as he gave her hair one last sharp tuck and came inside her. His body fell forward as he leaned over her, trying to gasp his breathe as he kissed her neck slowly. She smelled fucking amazing and coming inside her was the best thing he had ever felt.

"Turn around" he told her after a minute of kissing and smelling her "Gonna make you scream for me again" he grinned wickedly as she slowly turned around and laid on her back.

He kissed down her torso as he massaged her breast, when his lips reached her sensitive area she moaned. He pushed open her legs and carefully slid aside her pussy lips to reveal her little nob. When his tongue licked against it, she moaned and her body flinched.

He applied more pressure on her legs so she would lie still. Alex swore that his tongue was made of silver or pure fucking gold, there was no other explanation for what he was making her feel right now…

She cried out as she felt her climax course through her entire body. Her limbs were trembling and she no longer had any control. Everything was extremely sensitive as Victor moved up again.

When she opened her eyes she saw Victor rubbing his cock against her pussy. He slowly pushed inside her and Alex gasped.

"Are you serious?" she asked in amazement "Again?".

Victor chuckled "You thought I was done with you already?".

"Hmmm" she moaned as she slowly moved with him "No I just…" she stumbled a little "thought maybe you needed break first or something?".

"I don't take breaks".

She smiled and snaked her arms around his neck as he kissed her. It felt so good to finally have Victor the way she had dreamt about. Squirming underneath him, his touches and how his broad chest covered her body, tasting his lips, feeling his chest caress along her breasts, his hands bringing her leg up to fuck her as deeply as possible. She almost thought that she would wake up anytime from this glorious dream.

She bit her lips for a second and it stung, so not a dream then.

"Stop doing that" he whispered as he kissed her broken lip and leaped up the few drops of blood.

"Had to know if this was a dream. I dreamt about this too many times" she explained.

He halted for a moment and looked at her "Have you now?" he grinned smugly "And is the real deal any good?".

"Don't make me blush" she replied as she looked down.

Victor just grinned and continued to move inside her, slowly this time. She might have liked the pain, he was in the mood to take it slow this round.

"It's so much better than in my dream" Alex whispered into his ear as she inhaled the scents of his facial hair.

* * *

"What do we do now?" she suddenly asked him as she rose from his chest to look at him.

They were lying together in bed, Alex cuddled up to him as they dozed off from time to time. They were both pretty tired. And even though morning was coming, neither of them had had an awful lot of sleep.

"We get you a morning after pill and then I'm gonna have to talk to your brother".

Alex chuckled "You think we'll be in trouble?".

"I don't think he'll be very pleased with me" he said as he kissed the top of her head and pulled her close against his chest.


End file.
